Wind of change
by KrystalFlare
Summary: In a world which should be guided by honor and dreams, how can a man cope with all the lies surrounding him? When the best kept secrets of Shinra begin to leak out, will the company's top warriors remain loyal or will they turn against their creators? – AU – Sephiroth/OC, secondary Cissnei/OC
1. Just a child

Yay, new story! ^-^ Are you excited? I sure am :D Soooo, yes my first attempt at a Final Fantasy fic, hope you'll like it ;)

As you'll probably notice, the fic is somewhat AU. While I kept some of the main events from _Crisis Core_, I didn't quite follow the original plot. I hope you'll like it even like that... at least Zack won't die this time *cough_spoiler_cough* But enough of this, enjoy the first chapter lovelies :)

P.S. Every _Final Fantasy_ character belongs to Square Enix. Otherwise Sephiroth would be locked in my closet ;P

* * *

**Just a child**

Sephiroth again walked those dirty, old slums as he made his way. His reason today? A mission... he was apparently supposed to bust a prostitution ring by breaking in and mowing down all the men inside. Yes, he was only supposed to kill the males. As he approached, the two tall, armed guards stepped in his way.

"Say the password or get lost."

The SOLDIER General gave off an eerie smile as he leaned forward.

"You know... I think I saw your mother in here, last night. Also, yours..."

He then turned to the other fellow, before adding on.

"...I _know_ I've seen her here. In fact, I still owe her a few gil."

Both of them scowled and moved to approach, though after a thunderous clapping sound, the sickening audio of bones cracking could be heard that would result in their collapses and deaths. Rushing to the door, he kicked it in and brandished his weapon, immediately starting to coat its excessively lengthy blade in blood. A master of his sword, he was able to avoid the women who were set out like objects for show. Devilishly grinning, he jumped up and kicked one last, dumbfounded man in the nose, fracturing his skull and sending shards into his brain to effectively ensure his demise. Now, he glanced around; so many damn doors. When one of the women working in that brothel stepped out of her room, apparently to take a break while her latest client was getting dressed, her eyes widened at the sight of what looked like a lunatic wielding a bloodstained sword.

Her frightened shriek made all the doors slam open one by one within the following minute, the women now rushing to get away along the staircase at the opposite end of the hallway. It wasn't too long before they were followed by their clients, most of them half dressed or naked, but all of them clearly confused as to what had frightened the women away. With the other men stepping out, Sephiroth blurred about, slashing down the masculine victims and leaving the women to flee. With all of the men dead, he turned toward the last few girls, who seemed rooted to the spot in fear. Raising a brow, he tipped his head and calmly vocalized.

"Boo..."

When they screeched and ran away, he headed off to the doors and started pushing them. Empty room, empty room, more of the same... then, as he scaled the winding flight to the next floor, he saw that all of them were open; except one. Jumping up, he shot off to the one at the end of the hall. This job was so much fun! Upon his approach to the locked door, a male voice resounded from within, mixed with a sickening laugher.

"_Now, now... come here... I'm not gonna hurt you, you playful minx."_

Within a few moments, however, that same voice erupted in a painful shout, followed by the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"_You fucking little bitch!"_

Inside the room, the girl now crawled away from the disgusting male trying to rape her, curling into a corner with her arm extended forward. In her grasp was what looked like a hairpin, dripping of the same blood that poured from the male's hand. Her whole body was shaking with fear and she felt nauseous at the thought that that obnoxious pig wanted to force her into sleeping with him. Grabbing a cloth and tying it around his bleeding hand, the male now growled as he made his way to her.

"Whatever... I don't care if you want it or not. I paid good money for you!"

Abruptly halting in front of the door, Sephiroth landed on his feet and brought up Masamune, slicing through the door and wall several times, which created a square hole for his entry. Slipping inside, he gave something of a nod.

"Grand entrance? Check. Show of power?"

Putting his hand forward, he fired the basic bolt spell at the man, which moved through his body like a beam to rip out the flesh it hit. Needless to say, he flew across the room like a ragdoll, blood flying along his path until he landed limply on the floor. Taking in a breath, he shrugged.

"...Not so much on the show of power, but I guess that'll do."

Some moments after the male went limp, a shaky, soft female voice reached his ears.

"Th... thank you..."

Having dropped the hairpin, the girl was now tightly grasping at her torn clothes in an attempt to cover herself. Though she was still shaking like a leaf in the wind, and her face was still full of tears, her steel colored eyes – fixed upon her savior – held a gaze that didn't show any sort of fear. Sure, he looked like a serial killer and a man who loved taking lives; but he'd saved her from getting raped out of her virginity. He couldn't be all that bad... Sephiroth cut the air, sending blood to the floor before he glanced to the girl.

"...You should go home, if you have one. They won't come looking for you again."

He had pretty much made certain of that; there _were_ none to seek her out. They were all shredded throughout the building, which now looked more like a battlefield than a whore house. Lowering her eyes, the girl now shook her head.

"They'll just sell me again..."

Wrapping her arms tighter around her knees, she fixed her gaze on her bared feet.

"My family's poor... a few years ago my father lost his job while mother was pregnant with my twin brothers. He tried, but couldn't get another job no matter where he searched. Two weeks ago the patron of this house came to us and said he'll buy me for a lot of money. I don't know how much he offered... all I know is that my parents sold me away."

Sephiroth's somewhat playful features faded toward seriousness. His mother... he didn't know her, but he couldn't quite imagine how it would feel if she sold him to some pervert. It was then that his voice came out, deeper and gentler.

"...Come on. I'll take you with me."

He wouldn't leave her to simply wander. At the very least, he could teach her some self defense, condition her and send her off to the military. Looking back to him with wide eyes, the girl then nodded and moved to her feet. Rushing to the wardrobe she opened it and took out a plain black dress. It wasn't the humblest of attires, but at least she wouldn't walk the streets naked.

"I'll be ready in a minute..."

With that she entered the bathroom to change, returning to him in a matter of seconds, already fully clothed and wearing a pair of black sandals.

"I'm ready..."

It was now that her lips curved into a smile which lit up her entire face, much like the sun shining after a cloud had passed before it. Only now when she stood next to him did she realize just how tall he was; he towered over her by almost two heads, though the feature that first drew her attention were his eyes.

"So pretty..." she muttered, while letting herself delve into that alien shade of green.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

The man simply smiled while he turned and plainly walked out, then down the stairs. He didn't mind the girl's comments in the least, as long as she didn't start getting weird with him. Sephiroth found that he had never been interested in romance; he was a warrior and enjoyed the kill too much to give up the long missions away from home, warring with other nations and bringing down men with magic and sword. Blinking the girl now blushed and lowered her gaze in embarrassment.

"Oh... I'm sorry if that sounded... weird."

When he left she moved to follow him, walking quietly at his side and apparently not minding the carnage around them.

"I'm Karinna, by the way... Karinna Hale." she said with an innocent smile.

Looking up at him again, the girl then voiced her curiosity.

"So... you're with SOLDIER... aren't you? There aren't any people in the slums who can use magic."

"First Class SOLDIER, Sephiroth."

By the time he had said anything, they were out of the building and the male was wiping blood off of his shoulder pads. Maybe he would ask someone to spar with him when he got back; his blood was boiling, his soul begging for another kill... on second thought, maybe he wouldn't ask for a spar. He would just take up the training room for a simulated mission. He didn't want to kill Genesis or Angeal, after all. Widening her eyes, the girl slightly tilted her head.

"Sephiroth? I heard that name before..."

Seemingly taking a while to ponder something she then looked around when awed mutters reached her ears, only to see people moving away in fear at the sight of him. Looking back at him, she lightly shook her head to herself... what in the world could they find frightening in him?

"Why... does everyone fear you? You seem... nice..."

Really, what were people thinking, fearing a man who protected the weak and innocent?

"I kill for a living, I'm good at it and I love my job. Also, in the slums there's a saying... when you see me, either someone has died, or will die. I'd be lying if I said it weren't true."

He saw fit to be brutally honest with her; he didn't like the slums. While he felt sorry for the people who had to live in the ugliest place in the entire world, he only came down here to work.

"This sword doesn't help much either, but I don't care."

"Yeah, but..."

Lowering her gaze with a saddened expression, she took a few moments before seeking his gaze again.

"You're nice..." she said softly, smiling again.

Taking a short while to seemingly analyze things again she looked at him with a concerned gaze.

"Should I... fear you? Like the others...?"

Perhaps he enjoyed being feared, though in that case she would have to put up an act in front of him. Yet even as she spoke, she did notice people staring at her as she walked with him. She'd always been considered a bit weird, as children tended to lose their innocence quite early on in the slums, whereas she had kept hers. Sure, she could be cunning and analytical, but she'd always kept a childish side stored somewhere in her heart... and she wasn't about to let it go that easily.

"...Only if you've broken the law."

His tone was ever so slightly slicing, expression severe. After a few seconds, he then grinned, since he didn't want to frighten her. After all, she would soon be going up to the top with him, where he would commence her training. There was hardly any credential that would get her into the military quicker than a footnote on her application that stated, _Trained by Sephiroth_. Startled at his tone, the girl briefly lowered her gaze... however, she found that she so enjoyed the color in his eyes that she simply had to look at him again. Seeing his expression, her lips curved upwards once more.

"You have a beautiful smile... you should use it more often. People might not fear you so much if you'd smile more."

With that she now averted her gaze to the streets they were walking, starting to hum a soft tune. Truly, it was as if he had taken her out of a perfectly normal environment, not a whore house. About an hour later they finally arrived at the top, the girl glancing around wide-eyed at all the steel structures surrounding them.

"Wow..." she said on a half-whispered tone.

The echo of her soft voice was cut by a male one, not much older than her, judging by the sound.

"Wha... Angeal, is that... Sephiroth? With a girl?"

Casting his sky blue gaze toward his mentor, Zack pointed to their General and Karinna with a slightly jesting expression. The other dark haired male turned from Zack, gazing upon Sephiroth and the female. Blinking, he then habitually roughened his countenance.

"Sephiroth..."

Then, he gave off a laugh at the sight of them.

"So you found your own puppy, huh?"

The other First Class member gave off a hearty laugh, before he shot Zack a glance, then moved his eyes back to Angeal.

"Heh, at least mine is cute."

At the sight of the two males Karinna now hid behind Sephiroth, grasping his arm as she peeked at them from her new spot. Frowning, Zack waved his fist at Sephiroth.

"Hey... what's that supposed to mean? I'm cute too! At least... I'm cuter than you are!" he retorted, clearly annoyed by the General's reply.

He hadn't even realized that he'd just agreed with being called a puppy, despite always getting annoyed when Angeal called him that. When the girl gave off a soft giggle at that, the boy now settled down and placed his hands on his hips.

"So... where'd you find her, anyway? I thought you'd left on a mission..."

"Oh? So you _are_ my puppy. Aww, good boy."

It was all Angeal said, the two First Classes sharing yet another laugh at Zack's expense previous to Sephiroth's plain response to the Fair.

"She was an unwilling participant in the whole thing... she was the only girl who didn't run away. I told her to go home, just to find out she doesn't have one. So, I brought her up here. In other news... I don't think there will be any demand for sex slaves for a long, long time. I made a big scene of it so that people wouldn't forget... at least, for a few years."

Having frowned again, Zack had just opened his mouth to give Angeal a smartass retort, when Sephiroth's words silenced him. Blinking in surprise, he leaned forward to take a better look at the girl.

"No way... she's just a kid."

What kind of sick people would force a child to offer sex for money? His expression went from a contemplating frown back to a puzzled one, when the girl now finally spoke.

"Look who's talking... you're just as much of a kid."

Her miffed expression, however, was enough to make the boy burst out into laughter.

"Oh, really? Who's more of a kid in between us? Aren't _you_ the one hiding behind Sephiroth?" he grinned.

Blinking at his retort, the girl frowned and blushed in embarrassment.

"I... I like it here... it's a safe place to be..."

It was at those words that Zack's expression softened away from humor. He expected the girl to fear males given what she'd been through... so then why didn't she fear Sephiroth? Sure, he'd saved her, but he was a male nonetheless; not to mention, the most feared male in all of Midgar and even outside the city walls. Angeal shrugged somewhat at the answer she had given. One couldn't argue with that...

"She may be a child, but when I got there she was fighting off her first client. She might have actually won, if I hadn't gotten involved..."

Sephiroth did think on that. Especially with something that wasn't even supposed to be an armament, a girl her age defeating a grown man would have revealed her potential to be a warrior.

"Oh... we have a guest?"

Startled by the soft male voice behind her, the girl now grasped Sephiroth's arm, turning her head only to find herself lost in a pair of eyes as blue as the deep sea. Really... did every single male up here have such mesmerizing eyes? Arching a brow at her reaction, Genesis straightened his posture and placed his hands into the pockets of his long coat.

"I never imagined you as the one to adopt a child, Sephiroth." he stated with a slightly jesting note in his voice, whilst his lips curved into a subtle smile.

Sephiroth turned his head to Genesis, giving his friend a smile.

"Adoption...? No. I likely will be training her in preparation for the military. I found her struggling with a man on today's mission, and she has nowhere else to go."

A living as a soldier was far from the most undignified position anyone could find themselves in. It was far worse to be a whore, as she most likely would have been if Shinra had not sent him on that mission. With humor fading from his expression, the young male once more turned his eyes to the girl.

"Such a young child..." he stated contemplatively.

Keeping silent while Karinna now settled down somewhat, he then broke the lock on their gazes, walking past Sephiroth to come into the visual field of Angeal and Zack as well.

"I suggest you take her to the hospital first... she might have been fighting that man, but there's no telling what he did to her before you got there."

His attention was drawn back to the girl, just like Zack's, however, when she finally spoke with a subtle frown.

"He didn't get to do anything... I wasn't about to let that pig have my virginity."

Lightly smiling again, Genesis again settled his gaze onto her.

"A fighter, huh? You'd make a fine SOLDIER with that attitude."

Of course, that would remain as just a statement, since they all knew Shinra had never taken women into SOLDIER ranks.

"Then I'll become one." she stated without any trace of hesitation.


	2. General's puppy

Just to be a sweetheart, I've decided to upload the second chapter as well since I had it ready. I do hope you liked the story so far and that you'll be looking forward to the next chapter. And, as you know, reviews are a writer's food so please don't let me starve :D

P.S. Every _Final Fantasy_ character belongs to Square Enix. If I owned them, Zack would be my teddy bear xD

* * *

**General's puppy**

_"Then I'll become one." she stated without any trace of hesitation._

That answer, in turn, earned her the sincerely surprised gazes of both Zack and Genesis.

"That... would be something new..." Zack pondered, rubbing the back of his head.

"You would be the first woman to ever join SOLDIER." Sephiroth admitted to her. "But... if you make it, you could open the way for other females to enter the organization. It looks like I will have to train you even harder... and I will get you the right weapon, protective and a few materia. I'm warning you, though... I won't take it easy on you, even in the beginning. This is going to hurt."

Watching him as he spoke, the girl then lowered her gaze while still holding onto the leather covering his arm.

"That pig would've probably killed me... but then you came and stopped him."

Looking back up into his eyes, she finally revealed the maturity that was indeed built into her very core.

"I have no other use for my life... but giving it to you. After all, I'm just a silly little girl who barely knows anything about the world. I'll let you do with my life what you think is best."

Speechless at her words, Zack did now contemplate the true depth of devotion. Even he, as close and as fiercely loyal as he was to Angeal, had never said such words to the man. This girl definitely had to remain there with them...

"Angeal... I think you guys should talk to Lazard and President Shinra, to let her join SOLDIER. I mean... you're First Class SOLDIER. There's no way they wouldn't listen to you."

Having silently listened to both children up to that point, Genesis now smiled with an amused glimmer in his eyes.

"That would be interesting indeed... don't you think so, Angeal... Sephiroth?"

Perhaps he was too soft compared to his other two friends, but Zack's relieved smile at the fact that they'd seemingly teamed up on this issue was quite... endearing. Sephiroth did immediately cut in, before Angeal said a word.

"We have to be objective now, more than ever. She must earn her way into SOLDIER. As for when I will know to make my move to see that they let her in... she will spar with each of us. If at least three of us agree that she has had sufficient preparation, then I will act. Everyone agreed?"

Angeal glanced toward the little girl. He felt it was fair; SOLDIER was all about elite warriors, after all. She couldn't join and go on their missions without enough training, or she would just die fast, anyway.

"...I agree."

"Hm... noted."

With that reply, Genesis now turned to walk away offering the others a lazy wave.

"If you need me, I'll be in the training room for a while. Or perhaps I should go take a walk in the slums... now that you and Angeal both have puppies... I feel left out." he stated in jest.

Rubbing the back of his head, Zack then stepped forward and grinned to the girl.

"Ah, you'll make SOLDIER in no time, you'll see."

Nodding lightly, the girl finally felt unable to hold back from cracking a smile at him. His optimistic demeanor sure was contagious... Sephiroth was quiet, although after that encounter, two weeks would pass – two long, brutal weeks – which would entail daily beatings and study of martial arts, swordsmanship and the traditional weapons and etiquette of infantrymen. He even went so far as to teach her how to march and salute, as well as tie her hair into a bun that would fit under a soldier's cap. A little time would be spent on slang terms, since having her know those things immediately upon entering boot camp would be invaluable. Even now, she still had many months of this ahead of her, and it would only get harder. His objective? To make sure she not only succeeded in boot camp, but thrived. Instruction in materia use wasn't needed, as the materia itself would connect with her and teach her how to make use of it. What he sought to create was a formidable warrior... a true, potential SOLDIER.

Those two weeks had been Hell... at least that was how Karinna saw them. She'd probably broken nearly every bone in her body at one point or another and despite the fact that Sephiroth always healed her after their training sessions he was in no way gentle. The only thing that kept her going was her own willpower and the desire to make him proud of her. Even so, she'd already started noticing some slight changes in herself. She was lighter on her feet and had gained quite a bit more speed than what she had arrived there with, as well as some muscle mass which had only defined her body better. She was also eating more than before to meet her body's needs for nutrients, but at least the brutal training sessions helped her maintain a slim build which was perfect for speed. The area she had excelled in from the very start? Stealth... she was smaller and lighter than most males, thus it was easier for her to hide and use that to her advantage.

The only thing that truly bothered her was that word had gotten out pretty fast about her presence there; thus she'd earned the attention of quite a lot of males. Sometimes it was a nice feeling, but usually she only preferred Sephiroth's attention or Zack's at the most. It wasn't long before a couple of the thirds came around. The one with a plain, iron helmet on his head grinned at the girl.

"Hey, that's the one they say General Sephiroth is training..."

None of the seconds or thirds really liked it, except Zack, though that was because many of them lacked a steady instructor to advance their abilities and get promoted.

"I heard he found her in the slums..." the other smirked. "And there's only one reason why a guy like him would bring her up here in the first place."

Raising his hand he extended two fingers with a chuckle of his own.

"Two words: relieving stress..."

It seemed that only the other was smart enough to look around and make certain whether Sephiroth was around or not. After all, getting one's ass kicked by a First Class SOLDIER was hardly part of a good day. Stopping and turning to face her, he gave a scowl.

"...You're just a little girl. What makes you special enough to train under General Sephiroth? It's not as if you're even gonna make it into SOLDIER."

Having been too absorbed in reading the latest book Sephiroth had tossed her way Karinna hadn't even paid attention to what the two were talking, until she nearly bumped into them due to their abrupt halt. Frowning somewhat, she closed the book after making sure she remembered what page she was on.

"Why don't you ask him that, yourselves?"

It hadn't been the first time other rookies had confronted her about training with Sephiroth.

"If you lot think that training with the General is a walk in the park, you're dead wrong. You think Angeal or Genesis are rough on you? Sephiroth's _much_ worse..."

When she tried to walk past them, however, the other placed his hand on the rail to cut her off.

"Well, maybe we'll start treating you nicely... if you treat us the same." he grinned.

Giving him a puzzled look for a moment, the girl now scowled when she understood where he was aiming.

"I'd rather use my own fingers to get off, than your dicks."

"Since you talk so highly of him, I guess you prefer him for that, huh?"

It was at that moment that his eyes widened, as he could feel his helmet being smacked off, then his shoulder being grasped. Of course, the other was in that same situation, though the one who had been stripped of his protective was unable to look back, for fear of what he would see. Sephiroth was expressionless, despite hearing their words. All those who mattered knew with certainty that he would never go for someone as young as Karinna. Gulping, the second male slightly turned his head, hoping with all his might that it would be Angeal or Genesis.

"G... General..."

It was all he could mutter before his voice died out completely. Doing her best to keep a straight face when she heard the guy squeaking like a little girl, she now leaned against the rail and crossed her arms. She couldn't wait to become strong enough so that Sephiroth wouldn't need to waste his time acting like her bodyguard.

"So much for your SOLDIER honor... or your manners. Just because a girl is around, does not mean that she wants to have sex with you, or with any person around her."

Now, he firmly pushed the two together, knocking their noggins together and pressing them tight.

"I want one thousand squats from both of you. After that... I'll think about whether I'm sending you back to boot camp or not, for some... adjustments."

Throughout the following half a year, Karinna had done little else but training and studying. Whenever she wasn't sparring Sephiroth or attending his theory classes, she was sparring Zack or refusing him whenever he asked her out on dates. She had spent a bit of time with Genesis and Angeal, the latter having even given her his famous lectures a few times. Overall, she'd started seeing everyone – aside from Sephiroth – as her new family. However much she had tried, however, she just couldn't think of Sephiroth in any other way than as a man. Some of her nights had been spent wide awake whilst she wondered why... he'd pretty much acted like a father toward her all that time. So why couldn't she see him as that?

When Sephiroth wasn't training the girl, he was pretty much spending his time with whoever she wasn't, out of those three. Zack needed additional training to make First Class, as was his dream, and he, Angeal and Genesis needed the training from each other to improve and continue on as First Class. He knew that it was an unspoken wish of both men to eventually surpass him, even though it wasn't going to happen. As far as Karinna went, he had never second guessed his bond with her; she was a student and no more. There weren't even any conflicting feelings, to speak of. That afternoon, the slums were the scene of a spar between Genesis and Karinna, with Angeal, Sephiroth and Zack watching. She still got her ass kicked every single time, but at least now she was able to put up a bit of a fight before going down. Once she had gone down for what was probably the twentieth time – failing to get up again – Genesis finally slipped out of his stance, lowering the sword.

"Hm... I think she's about ready for boot camp. Might be time that we tell Lazard and the President about our little stowaway, don't you think, Sephiroth?"

True, she had nearly mastered all the materia Sephiroth had given her and was improving astonishingly fast in other combat areas.

"Yes..."

Rising up from his seated position, the man made his way casually toward Karinna before kneeling down. As usual, it only took the basic Cure spell to heal her body, though he gave her a pat on the head after a moment.

"...I'm surprised you could handle this terrain. The way to the playground isn't exactly an easy one. Do you want to go meet Vice President Shinra?"

Yes, the slums had been a prime choice of battlefield; they were a hard and unforgiving space with many private little nooks and crannies. However, his question to her took his thoughts from that. He imagined she would be unnerved, but with good reason; while he wouldn't say it, it was well known that Rufus was an asshole. Sitting up almost instantly after the spell was over, the girl looked up into his eyes before offering a slight nod.

"Yeah..."

While she had become bolder during those months, mostly thanks to Zack who always encouraged her to say what was on her mind, she did keep a part of that innocent – almost childish – demeanor she had shown to Sephiroth when they'd met. And, as always, she blushed in embarrassment when Sephiroth praised her.

"Um... thank you... but I didn't really do much. I just applied what you taught me."

"Exactly... I taught you how to do battle, and you have learned to do it well. You would be strong enough to make a decently high rank in the military. You certainly wouldn't have to worry about any man from the slums, anymore. But you will have to go to boot camp, if Vice President Shinra agrees to send you. Don't worry about it, though... do your best to make the best possible grades. Just don't let yourself grow overconfident and you'll be fine."

Rising to stand, he grabbed her arm and moved to pull Karinna to her feet. This girl deserved to succeed... he would be immensely disappointed if she failed, after all of this. Allowing him to help her stand, the girl nodded again and offered him one of her trademark innocent smiles.

"I'll make you proud... I promise."

Really, to look at her one wouldn't have ever imagined that she could even hold a sword, much less use it. Despite everything Sephiroth had put her through she still retained that undeniable feminine aura that made her seem more like a princess than a warrior.

"I guess that smile is what makes Zack insist so much that you go out with him."

At Genesis' amused words, the boy widened his eyes and raised his hands defensively.

"Hey... uh, it's not really how it sounds... I didn't try to force her or anything..."

By then he knew how protective Sephiroth was toward the girl, and he knew just how many idiots were among the seconds and thirds in SOLDIER, as he had gotten Karinna out of some awkward situations a lot of times when Sephiroth wasn't around. Zack had earned Sephiroth's attention at his first words, eyelids narrowing in thought, rather than irritation or anger.

"I know. You are a better man than that. Now... let's go."

Without any other cues, verbal or physical, he showed them his back before going back toward the elevator. When Karinna moved to follow the General, Zack now grinned and lightly ruffled her hair.

"Well done..."

With her brow twitching in annoyance, the girl reached out and punched him in the stomach. He always took advantage of the fact that he was taller, to do that, thus she'd made it a habit of taking advantage of her own height. Not that it did anything, since his body was pretty much all muscle due to Angeal's relentless training, but at least it gave her a good feeling to know she'd retorted in some way.

"Zip it, Fair..." she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

Walking past them, Genesis now briefly placed a hand onto her head as well.

"He is right, though... well done."

When Karinna looked up at him and smiled, Zack made a miffed expression.

"Why does she smile at you and instead she punches me when I do that?"

Chuckling, Genesis trailed a hand through his hair before offering a jesting reply.

"Maybe she just likes me, eh?"

On their way to the elevator, however, he placed a hand over his left forearm withdrawing a small red energy orb. Offering it to Karinna, he now settled his expression into a calm smile.

"Here... a little something to keep you busy during boot camp."

He had no doubt that Rufus would let her join the military; after all, how many rookies could boast having the approval of three First Class SOLDIER members? Blinking at that, the girl looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Fire materia? But... what about you?"

"Don't worry, eh? I mastered mine so I got a second one which I have no use for. At least you'll use it..."

His phrase was cut short, however, when the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight embrace.

"Thank you... I'll master it before I get back." she grinned.

Arching a brow, the young man then gave her a mischievous smile.

"Oh? I'll hold you to that, then."

After the trek, the group did have to make their way around on the upper plate, Sephiroth and Angeal remaining silent as they walked. While Angeal was a rather rough man in terms of physicality and personality, Sephiroth was known for simply being a humble man of few words. This would explain their reticence as they made their way toward Shinra's building. They did have yet another elevator ride ahead, but Sephiroth had access to the upper floors, unlike the others. Having gone silent on the way there, Karinna was now instead examining the materia Genesis had given her. Upon arriving at the upper floors of the main building, however, she was suddenly pulled out of her reverie by a smooth, deep male voice.

"It's been a while since we had so many visitors up here."

Looking up, the girl's steel gaze fell upon what looked like a young man, probably somewhere in his late twenties, his long dark hair tied in a plain pony tail at the back of his head. His almond-shaped, chocolate colored eyes now assessed each person in their group, though his dark brow rose at the sight of her.

"And this is...?" he stated, offering Sephiroth an expectant gaze.

Sephiroth gave the Turk his attention; they too were elite fighters, although they had more specialized training to allow them to deal with advanced tools, as opposed to the simple armaments of SOLDIER.

"She is Karinna Hale, my student for the last six months. I have come to speak with Vice President Shinra about getting her sent to boot camp in preparation for military service. Karinna, this is Tseng of the Turks. Put simply... they are the bodyguards of the President and Vice President."

"We did notice her around... I assume you were smarter. We couldn't tell what you were doing with her."

Offering the girl one last glance, the man now stepped aside allowing them passage to the doors leading into Rufus' office.

"I'm sure this will be quite a surprise for Vice President Shinra."

"Oh, hush, Tseng... don't scare her. If a girl can be a Turk, why can't a girl join the military?"

The amused female voice which interrupted the male Turk was followed by the sight of what looked like a girl no older than Karinna herself. Approaching the group, she now smiled.

"I'm Cissnei. It's nice to meet you, Karinna. Well, I won't keep you."

Innocently returning the smile, Karinna nodded, though she remained silent waiting for Sephiroth to lead her into the office. She was getting nervous...


	3. Rock

So I finished the third chapter last night and decided not to forestall it anymore. After all, I promised to become active here again, didn't I? ;)

On a side note, I'd like to point out a couple of things to anyone who reads this story, as well as to my anonymous reviewer. So...

1. I did **not** play the game, but I **did** watch the _Crisis Core_ movie, as well as the _Advent Children_ movie several times (I think I watched _Crisis Core_ like... maybe 20 or so times before deciding to try my hand at a fic). I did this so as to pinpoint every difference between Sephiroth's demeanor in CC and how it changed by the end of the movie and in AC.

2. I have asked one of my friends, who is an avid gamer and who has played the _Crisis Core_ game, to proofread each chapter before I uploaded it. He considered Sephiroth was very much **IN** character.

3. Please keep in mind that in _Crisis Core_ Sephiroth was **not** an insane wreck yet; he therefore acted like any normal man: he laughed, he joked with others, he cared for those around him and yes, he SMILED.

4. If anything, please keep in mind that Sephiroth was not subjected in the movie/game to the kind of situations he will encounter in this story. So, naturally, he will react as I imagined he would when faced with such things and influenced by certain factors.

5. One more thing... given that the story is AU, Genesis might seem out of character, in the manner that he will **not** be the self-centered asshole he was in _Crisis Core_. As I said before, I only kept some of the main events from the original plot, therefore the characters will react differently than in the movie/game.

But if anyone considers that I didn't quite nail it and made him horribly OOC, I do appreciate constructive criticism. When you simply tell me that he's "so out of character its like you have never even played the games or watched the movie", that is not constructive criticism and I do not take kindly to trolling. I appreciate advice and tips on how to make him more in character, if people feel that he's completely OOC, so please have the courage to help me improve where it's needed. Hiding behind the anonymity of a "guest review" just to troll/flame a story from the very first chapter without even waiting to see how the plot develops or if I gave him a reason to act in a manner that to you seems OOC, isn't helpful to the writer at all.

Forgive me for this long rant, but I thought it would be best to point out those things. While it may be the first time I ever received negative feedback on any of my stories, that doesn't mean I don't accept it when it IS constructive, not when it's simply a desire to troll/flame a story just for the sake of it.

But, onward with the story! Enjoy, my lovely readers :D

P.S. Every _Final Fantasy_ character belongs to Square Enix. Otherwise I'd be riding a Chocobo around town xD

* * *

**Rock**

_Innocently returning the smile, Karinna nodded, though she remained silent waiting for Sephiroth to lead her into the office. She was getting nervous..._

Sephiroth cracked a faint smile at Tseng's words; he had indeed been smarter, if even the Turks couldn't figure it out. Reaching the door, he lightly knocked, receiving a response from a deep, masculine voice.

"Enter..."

Opening the door, Sephiroth moved to step in, before halting at the man's gesture.

"Just... the girl. The rest of you can wait outside. Come, now."

Rufus curled his fingers just a couple of times. He would not say it again. Blinking at that, Karinna now looked up at Sephiroth while lightly grasping his arm as though she was hoping he would go inside with her, regardless. Her gaze moved away from his profile, however, when Genesis lightly rubbed the top of her head.

"Go on... he's not going to bite. We'll be right here."

Briefly watching his warm smile, the girl then nodded and stepped into the office after placing the materia into a pocket of her pants. Why did she have to go inside alone, anyway? Rufus glanced over his paperwork for but a moment, before eyeing that girl.

"Close the door..."

She would, however, not get the chance; a hand reached to the door from outside, pulling it to the doorway. The Shinra male was used to this; it was one of his Turks, each of whom was almost always watching over him. He didn't quite need it, being a good fighter himself, but so be it.

"...I heard everything. You studied and trained under Sephiroth and want to join the armed forces; which warrants this unusual encounter... none before you can make that claim. You're certainly qualified, but I have a question... why do you want to join Shinra's forces?"

Doing her best to hide the uneasiness she felt at that point, the girl took a few moments to ponder on how to word her answer. Being alone in a room with a male – other than Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack or Angeal – apparently was harder on her nerves than she'd originally thought. But such was life... she would have to get used to this and get over the fright that pig had given her all those months before.

"Because I see no other way to repay him."

For now she didn't give more details than that, since she had no knowledge of what Sephiroth had reported to him upon returning from the slums with her. If he wanted details, he would ask. Rufus gave her a momentary, icy glance, before his lips opened in a devilish grin to show the teeth behind them. He remembered that report... the mention of the girl had been brief, and he had made nothing more of it. After all, back then Sephiroth had mentioned nothing about training her for the life of a soldier. It was then that he let out a rather prolonged laugh. To him, the entire thing was funny. Comical, even! Blinking at that reaction, the girl then slightly frowned, though she maintained a respectful tone for the sake of not getting Sephiroth in trouble in some way.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what's so funny about that?"

She truly couldn't tell if his laughter was a good thing or a bad one. Really, had Sephiroth brought her here just so this idiot could make fun of her? His laughter was cut short after a moment, before he responded bluntly to her.

"...Everything. I'll bring up the paperwork and take care of it. Sephiroth will be given the details of your departure for the training camp. You may go."

He never would have joined the military, himself. Really, doing that just made someone a lapdog of his father, who he saw as something of a moron. Offering a silent nod the girl now turned to leave the room; somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that he had just mocked her in some way.

"You must've said one hell of a good joke..." Zack chuckled once she'd closed the door behind her.

Wrinkling her nose at him, the girl bit back the disgust she felt toward the man in that office.

"If you consider my serious face a joke, then yeah."

Seeking out Sephiroth's gaze she finally softened her expression and tone to some extent.

"He said he'll take care of the paperwork then give you the details of my departure to boot camp."

Sephiroth was stoic as he inclined his head to nod, his body turning to depart from Shinra's building. He didn't want to be here too long... Angeal now turned to follow him, though he said nothing. He didn't like Rufus either, but to say anything negative about him meant trouble. The following day Rufus did indeed send Tseng to the SOLDIER area to inform Sephiroth that the paperwork had been completed. Karinna was to depart via train within two weeks. Depending on her grades, she could return possibly in a year or in several more. Throughout that brief encounter the girl hadn't said a word, though she did wonder how someone as well mannered and soft spoken as Tseng could serve a guy like Rufus who was... pretty much his complete opposite.

Of course, upon hearing of that, Zack had insisted on being there to see her off. That morning he did indeed show up after, no doubt, dragging Angeal along. Even Genesis had arrived with them, his soothing smile being a most welcome sight for the girl who was more or less on the brink of a nervous breakdown, albeit only inwardly. Sephiroth was the last to arrive, as he had needed to finish some paperwork. Stopping in front of Karinna, he did give off a rather cold air, though it was not intended.

"...Tell them who trained you. I'm sure they can come up with an advanced course for you to keep you challenged and motivated. After you have passed and you return, I will have a gift or two waiting for you. Make sure to sharpen up on your swordsmanship and continue your baton training."

In spite of his apparent demeanor and her nerves, the girl merely offered him a smile.

"Well if they don't believe me, I have this."

Holding up a folded paper she made no move to pocket it, in case Sephiroth wanted to read it.

"Tseng came to see me earlier and gave this to me. It's a letter from Rufus for the council in charge of the training camp. It says you trained me for the past six months and that you're the one who recommended me for boot camp. It even has the Shinra family seal on it..."

Maybe, in the end, Rufus wasn't quite the jerk she'd originally thought him to be, though she still didn't know whether to trust him or not. Since she had already told him everything however, he saw no need to look at it.

"Good... well, from here on, you're on your own. I won't be defending you anymore. Perhaps if you make it into SOLDIER as you wanted, we'll end up working together. Say your farewells to everyone and board before the last call so you'll have time to settle in before the train starts moving."

"You're late on that..." she giggled. "I already said my farewells to everyone but you."

Taking in a deep breath she now turned serious, though her expression kept a soft shade to it.

"I won't let you down, I promise... I'll make you proud. And then I'll come back here and join SOLDIER so I can pester you to smile more."

Chuckling lightly at those last words she then pocketed the letter and moved toward the open train door nearby. Stopping in the doorway, however, she once more turned to them with a serious expression.

"I want you _all_ to be here when I get back... you hear me?"

She had come to care so much for those four males, that she didn't know how she would cope if one of them died. Sephiroth's silver brow rose up as she spoke, although he did not give her the smile she would have wanted to see. He would give her that when she returned.

"Do your best. I have given you the tools you need to not only survive boot camp, but to thrive. Do not become complacent... there will always be enemies who can kill you, thus you must never cease your search for strength and experience."

Angeal waited for a moment after the other First Class SOLDIER's words, as if to let them sink in, before he spoke to Karinna.

"Then don't you dare fail. You'll have us to face when you get back, if you don't get in. Now go and make your dream reality."

At the same time, in a locker room somewhere within the skyscraper that was the Shinra building, an average sized man in a tuxedo and opaque sunglasses locked gazes with another man in the same attire. While the first one had flowing, black hair that was kept in a ponytail, the other one was bald. Reaching down, the dark haired male grabbed a piece on the checker board, jumping all of Rude's remaining pieces. The veteran Turk now grumbled for a second, snorting out.

"...You win."

Rock cracked a small smile, but much to Rude's relief, didn't shove it in his face and celebrate like Reno would have... if he could ever beat him in checkers. Reno wasn't exactly the brightest fellow, after all.

"Oh, someone finally beat you at checkers?"

The sound of an amused female voice was followed by Cissnei who now leaned against the lockers nearby, her arms crossed. She'd heard about the new guy from Tseng earlier that week, but she hadn't had time to actually meet him, what with training and such.

"So, you're the new guy, right? Welcome to the Turks... I'm Cissnei." she smiled.

Rude eyed the brown haired girl, before he slowly gave her a nod.

"...He's good."

The other male waited until the man finished speaking; Kyu respected him enough, since he wasn't some swaggering idiot, like Reno.

"Yes, thanks. Hello, Cissnei. I am Rock."

His tone was simple as if he was speaking to someone he would never see again. This was appropriate; they had only met this one time, though it was a habit of his to address all in this manner, including Tseng. Rude had also been quite a bit like this in the beginning, though he had been quick to seek one or two good friends and consider himself content. What with his association with the larger Turk, this man may have been similar, but few or none would ever know what was truly in his mind.

"So... why did you join the Turks? Why not the army or SOLDIER?"

As Rude knew, those were the two questions she posed to any new member. It was a sort of personal hobby of hers – as far as everyone else knew – to know the reasons why someone would join them. After all, their job sometimes entailed chores which weren't exactly... ethical. In truth, that was her way of making a first impression, by seeing how deep or shallow that person's motives were.

"I was trained to protect and I did not wish to be a common, expendable pawn like an infantryman, nor do I enjoy fighting as do those in SOLDIER. I see it as a means toward an objective."

However, he was still getting used to some... things – things he would not discuss. Rude glanced to him as he put away the board and pieces; it was the most he had ever heard Rock say at one time.

"I see. Then if you don't enjoy fighting... what do you enjoy?"

At the very least he seemed more interesting than most other Turks, but only time would tell for sure. She could already tell, however, that he wasn't much of a talker which probably explained why Rude had gotten along with him so well. Normally, the new additions to their ranks were often quite talkative, either trying to flirt with her or being curious as to why a girl would take on a job such as this.

"Board games, Wutai culture and long walks on rainy days. What about you? Why did you join? What do you enjoy?"

Turnabout was fair play, in conversation. However, talking so much was unusual to him, even now; he and Rude only ever said a few words at a time. Yet, there was more to be found in the things he had said, even though he didn't show this – not that he could have, what with the sunglasses hiding his gaze.

"Interesting hobbies..."

Indeed, while she'd met her fair share of Turks who enjoyed Wutai culture – like Tseng – not many of them could boast that they had the brains needed for board games. Moving her expression away from humor afterwards, she seemingly took a bit of time to ponder on her reply to his questions.

"I was raised here, inside Shinra. As for why I joined... I had to thank them somehow and I never much liked fighting."

At least being a Turk meant that most of her jobs didn't entail fighting – rather, not to the extent to which SOLDIER missions did.

"As for what I enjoy... that's a secret."

Winking at him as she said the last words, she offered him a prankster smile. Maybe over time he would find out what she enjoyed doing in her spare time. After that wink, both his and Rude's right brow rose high. It was Rock that spoke, however.

"I see... would you like to join us in a game, then?"

Cissnei made him understand all of the talk among men about women being so strange and impossible. Rude did take the time to think, before bringing a box out of his locker. He had a few multiplayer games, but not many, and he didn't really like card games ever since Reno had tried to get a couple of the ladies to play strip poker.

"Oh, how kind of you... I was getting bored around here."

Though her statement had come out on a slightly jesting tone, she did pull up a bench to take a seat with them. Three hours and four games later, she came out as the winner again.

"You boys need to enlarge your vocabulary." she chuckled.

When her phone beeped, however, she retrieved it from her pocket and turned off the alarm.

"Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go."

Winking at them again, she stood and left the lockers after returning the bench to its proper place.


	4. Cake talk

First off, I would like to sincerely thank my third reviewer. Your tips have been noted and taken into account, thank you, love. I'll do my best to make use of them and hopefully improve Sephiroth's performance in this story :D

So, just a quick note. Since Karinna will be gone for about a year in boot camp, I've decided to focus on the Cissnei/OC pairing during that time. It seemed like too much to just skip a whole year. So without any further ranting, enjoy lovelies :)

P.S. Every _Final Fantasy_ character belongs to Square Enix. Otherwise I'd be studying literature with Genesis ;P

* * *

**Cake talk**

The next day, Rock was to be found at the edge of the plate, right in front of the rail. Whereas he wore a tuxedo at work, however, he stood in a plain shitagi, navy blue hakama, black sash, white tabi and wooden clogs. Since he was off duty, however, he did not carry his armaments. Yet, he did still wear his sunglasses and kept wearing his ponytail. By coincidence – or perhaps fate – Cissnei was having a day off that day as well. Being on her way to the elevator to go for a walk in the slums, she spotted the familiar ponytail and profile of the male she'd met the day before. Taking a detour she approached him stealthily from behind, until she was just a few steps away.

"Behind you..." she said softly.

Unlike her formal attire, today she was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a pink, sleeveless shirt. Of course, he had been listening as well, slightly sliding his feet apart in preparation to turn when the person came close enough. If not for her voice, he would have likely grabbed Cissnei and tossed her over the rail, ultimately to a very messy and certain demise. After all, he was a Turk and there were many who would have wished him dead so that they could be even a single step closer to bringing down Shinra. Turning to face her, his eyes took in her appearance for what was less than a split second.

"...Hello, Cissnei."

He was less professional today in his airs and tone and seemed to have veered toward neutrality.

"I suppose you came here to enjoy the view, as well?"

"Nope, I'm actually on my way down..." she giggled, pointing to the slums beneath them. "There's this great cake shop in the slums and they make the best strawberry shortcake you've ever tasted. You want to come with me?"

She too was less formal, now that the black suit was off... at the very least she was more talkative than when she was on the job. After all, with everything said and done, she was still a teenager deep down in spite of her generally mature demeanor.

"...Sure. I do have a few hundred gil on my person, right now."

If he weren't good in hand to hand combat, he most likely would have asked her to wait while he went to his locker. Fortunately, he needed no weapon to deal with the likes of those cretins in the slums who might trouble them. Knowing to go toward the elevator, Rock started in that direction, although once they arrived at the bottom, the girl would have to guide him. Moving to follow the male, Cissnei went quiet until they were inside the elevator.

"You know... sunglasses don't really fit this kind of attire. You should take them off." she stated somewhat contemplatively.

In truth that was just her masked way of saying she wanted to see his eyes. Before he could reply, however, the elevator came to a halt and she stepped out into the streets, moving to guide him toward the store. Fortunately the place also had a few tables set outside, thus she planned to enjoy her cake right there. She quite liked the slums, as displayed by the trace of smile now constantly present on her lips as she glanced around apparently with insatiable curiosity... they were certainly livelier than the upper levels.

"I prefer to keep them on, but I suppose I shouldn't, in the darkness of the slums..."

Reaching up, he grasped the frame and pulled off his spectacles. This revealed dark blue eyes, although just as noteworthy as their unique color was their lack of any kind of light; he had the gaze of a much older, much harder man. This was something common of vagrants who never settled, veterans of war, and those who had lost any inkling of hope for their future. As he knew his own eyes quite well, this one identifying trait was what made him frequently hide them behind lenses of black. Looking back to him upon hearing his answer, the girl took a few moments to assess his features apparently.

"You have pretty eyes. You should wear those glasses less."

It wasn't as if the Turks couldn't take such a hardened gaze from a fellow member. However, it was the first time she'd complimented a guy on his looks... but thinking on it, Rock was pretty hot without those shades hiding his eyes. Deterring her train of thought so as to avoid blushing and embarrassing herself, she once more turned her attention to the busy streets around them.

"...Eyes are windows to the soul. I prefer for others to see the curtains instead, but thanks."

Though Cissnei was indeed sweet and attractive, he wouldn't compliment her... yet. Maybe if they got to know each other well enough that he felt he could trust her not to react negatively to him. Now folding his glasses, he hung them on his shirt, by the reach.

"But... other than strawberry shortcake, what kind of cake do you like?"

It was an innocent and impersonal question, which he felt was wholly appropriate for their first few encounters. Tapping her chin, the girl raised her eyes to the metallic structure above.

"Hmm let's see... oh, they have a really good lemon flavored cake." she smiled. "What about you?"

It was now that the shop came into view, at the end of the street they were currently walking on. Thankfully, it was still rather early in the day so most of the tables were empty. It wouldn't be hard at all to find a couple of seats there. She could practically already taste that strawberry shortcake...

"Wutai used to have these small cakes that I enjoyed... I never really did learn what they were called. The closest I suppose this shop would have would be Devil's Food Cake."

As he spoke, he could hear someone rather messily lumbering behind them, the stench of potent liquor reaching his nostrils. Within seconds, a hand touched against Cissnei's thigh, a lecherous and raspy voice coming out.

"Hey, girl... you wanna go have some fun with a real man?"

Rock snorted at the sound of that, before turning and pushing the other fellow, storming toward him. When the larger and older man swung at him, he blocked with one arm before his foot slammed into his abdomen with enough upward force to make him slightly leave the ground. Following him up the few feet it took, Rock roughly grabbed him by the hair and jerked the drunkard forward and down. After a fairly forceful landing, the male's nose was flattened by a strong stomp of both of the Turk's feet on the back of his head. Not really giving the chance to see if he happened to be conscious or otherwise, Rock kicked him into an alleyway, ultimately causing a trash can to spill its pungent contents upon him. Though she had been on the verge of reacting, Cissnei found herself somewhat astounded by the sheer violence of the male Turk's reaction. Once he returned to her, she chuckled softly while crossing her arms.

"Don't you think that was a bit too much?"

Ignoring the people who were now staring at them, apparently some wondering if the young male was a SOLDIER member, she resumed her walk toward the cake shop with him as though nothing had happened.

"Thank you." she said after a short pause in her speech. "It's been a while since I felt like a damsel in distress."

Rock adjusted his shitagi before giving her a shrug, continuing along his way with her.

"In the slums, it is best to end a fight quickly, especially when you are fighting someone who is under the influence... but, you are welcome."

He was sure that she knew that the slums dwellers were skilled and experienced makers of easily concealed, makeshift combat tools. They could sharpen even a butter knife into a dagger that would be sufficient for slicing and stabbing flesh and muscle.

"Yeah, but you could've just knocked him out by hitting him on the head. He was already drunk enough."

Chuckling again, she now glanced toward him, motioning the young male to a nearby table.

"So... what kind of cake do you want? It's on me today, for your heroic deed."

As always, her tone held a slightly jesting note despite the fact that she was quite serious about it. He did seat himself, but turned his head from side to side.

"I have no problem with buying it. Would you prefer chocolate or lemon?"

It was hard to not feel some kind of protective sentiment toward Cissnei; despite Rock knowing better, she did come off as rather delicate and sensitive, and he had been taught to protect women. But, if she were those things, she certainly wouldn't be able to handle the work of a Turk.

"I'll let you decide which one you want to get for me. I do want a strawberry shortcake too, though."

She didn't really have any qualms with eating whatever she wanted, given that her training regime and the job itself helped her maintain her slender body. Looking through the glass set on the door to the shop, she smiled and lightly waved at the owner. She was a loyal customer, after all, and had become quite fond of the old man and his wife who ran the shop. Moving to sit at the table afterwards, she relaxed her posture now, while waiting for the waiter who worked there to arrive and take their order. It took only a minute for the tall, gaunt man to arrive at their table, holding up his notepad.

"How can we help you, today?"

Rock took a moment before he gave a flat response.

"A strawberry shortcake and a chocolate cake."

When the employee finished writing, he gave both of them a nod.

"You will receive your cakes as soon as possible."

Slipping off, he moved to enter the bakery and pass on the information. Rock now turned his eyes to the female Turk.

"So... when did you discover this bakery?"

She had shown interest in speaking with and getting to know him... perhaps he would give her the chance.

"Well a couple of years ago, I sprained my wrist during training and I was _grounded _for two weeks. Tseng wanted to cheer me up – and get me out of my room – so we came down here for a walk. He bought me strawberry shortcake here and I liked it so much that I kept coming back."

In a few minutes the owner's wife arrived at their table with a tray upon which were the plates with their cakes.

"I was wondering when you'd bring a boyfriend with you." the old woman smiled.

Chuckling somewhat, Cissnei shook her head.

"He's... not really my boyfriend, Mrs. Honeyland."

Reaching to pat the girl's head, the woman gave off a short chuckle as well.

"Well _not really_ isn't exactly _no_, is it? He seems like a nice young man."

With that she now left the two, returning to the shop to help her husband. Rock had nodded his head, before going silent to listen to the woman. He didn't quite see Cissnei in that way, but he wouldn't say anything about it, since the other Turk had made sure to set her straight.

"It seems that Tseng and the others have been good to you, then."

"They're okay... Tseng is pretty much the older brother figure. Reno's quite funny, though. He's sort of like... the teenager brother who likes to party all night."

Chuckling as she gave him that description, she sliced off a piece of her cake with her fork, holding her hand out to him.

"Here... you can't say you've ever had cake until you try this. They have a special ingredient in the recipe."

He gave her a nod, as he didn't know much about Reno. When she offered him a small piece of cake, he put forward his saucer.

"Thank you. Would you like some chocolate cake?"

He didn't mind if she cut off a decently sized part, since he wasn't here to pig out on sugary things. Deciding not to refuse him, she sliced off a bit of his cake with her fork after dropping hers onto his plate. All in all they had ended up spending most of that day together, walking through the slums while falling into a conversation about various training techniques. It seemed to be easier for them to talk about work than about other things...


	5. Close call

So here's the fifth chapter, all ready for your reading pleasure. So enjoy, my lovely readers :)

P.S. Every _Final Fantasy_ character belongs to Square Enix. If they didn't, I'd have Tseng as my personal bodyguard ;)

* * *

**Close call**

Over the following two months their conversations had improved significantly. They had started discussing books, movies and music. The four missions they had worked on together had definitely helped them deepen their friendship, even if sometimes Cissnei found herself thinking of him out of the blue, when she was alone. She'd decided to not tell him about that, though, since she didn't want him getting the wrong idea. Aside from when he was working or aimlessly wandering about Midgar, Rock did indeed spend his free time with Cissnei. He found that she happened to be less and less... confusing, as they continued to speak. Sometimes, they would even talk while he was walking the vast expanses of the dark slums, thanks to the fact that they had cell phones serviced by the Shinra Company itself. Yet, his chest ached, but not for the girl; as it was for drifters who had hung up their boots, he was experiencing a very deep wanderlust that only traversing this great place could quell. As of now, he was in the Train Graveyard, where the monsters were strongest, and lights were few and far in between. If not for the holes that allowed sunlight down here, it would be nearly pitch black. It was no more than a few minutes since his arrival there that his phone started ringing. When he picked up, Cissnei offered a soft chuckle before speaking.

"_Hey, Rock... how about trying to get your revenge in chess again? I'm bored around here... where are you?"_

"It would take me a few hours to get back... I'm in the Train Graveyard."

Scaling a pile of metal and other debris, he stopped at its peak as he glanced around; aside from the ghosts in this place, this was the easiest way to spot other things that would attempt to get to him. Plus, he would hear anything but the spirits coming. Fortunately, he had a good set of materia in his sword that would allow him to deal with those...

"_What the hell are you doing all the way out there?"_ she asked in surprise. _"Well, either way, get back here... I'm really bored. Reno and Rude went off somewhere and Tseng is busy with paperwork. I have nothing to do."_

She did hope her complaining tone would convince him, as it seemed to work with pretty much everyone. Being the youngest female Turk there, definitely had its advantages.

"Just... walking around."

However, after that whiny voice from her, he gave off a chuckle.

"...I'm on my way."

That tone was actually something he found to be cute, coming from Cissnei. After he hung up, it did indeed take time for him to make his way to the locker room. Cloaked in brown and dirty cloth, he pulled it off to reveal his usual Wutai attire and the dual bladed sword that was bare, but held to him by his sash. It had indeed taken about two hours for him to get back, but he had relished in the walk. By the time he'd arrived, Cissnei was apparently playing chess by herself.

"Oh, you're finally here. I can't seem to beat myself, so get your ass down on this bench." she chuckled while rearranging the pieces.

Now pulling down the dark scarf that had kept him from breathing in the contaminants of the slums, he glanced in her direction. Faintly smiling, he moved to sit across from her, gathering the pieces for his side of the board and setting them back in their starting places.

"Whenever you're ready."

"So..." she said whilst pushing forward the first pawn, since she had the white pieces. "Enjoyed your little walk in the slums?"

He'd already told her he had been a wanderer before arriving to Midgar, so she imagined he sometimes yearned for those past days. He moved forward a pawn, as well.

"It was relaxing enough and dealing with the monsters is good training... you should try it."

He knew how this game was likely to go, but it wasn't as if he had a great deal of practice in chess, unlike Cissnei. However, he wasn't one to complain; it was all fun and games, to him. Falling silent for a few minutes – during which she already discarded a few of his pieces from the board – she then spoke again.

"Do you miss those days? Do you ever regret coming to Midgar and becoming a Turk?"

Yes, now their conversation was taking a more serious turn. They hadn't really spoken of such personal issues since they'd met, but she couldn't deny that she was really curious to know more about him. Even if it probably wasn't a good idea, since their job – by its nature – wasn't meant to help them become too close to one another.

"It does sometimes hurt, leaving behind the road. When you spend years of your life walking it, you gain an attachment to the old dirt path... but, I don't regret coming here. I found what I was looking for."

Turning serious wasn't a big change for him; he almost always was. Sometimes, in fact, he knew that even Rude could hardly tell when he was joking around. Taking his turn, he did take another one of her pieces from the board.

"I see... and what is it you were looking for?"

She imagined he'd probably been looking for friends; even wanderers could come to long for company, after all, and he most likely was no different. Or perhaps he'd been looking for money, in which case he was lucky to be a Turk... they were paid much better than even SOLDIER members.

"...A place to belong. I lived in a cabin far from civilization as a child. I never knew my mother, but my father was a hunter. He died on the hunt, and I was left alone. I was eleven years old when I hit the road with his sword, bow and arrows. I spent years learning how to hunt and fight for myself. I'd fight monsters every day, sometimes eating them instead of the prey animals. At the same time I was looking for villages, though they just chased me off... I guess I looked too wild for them. Eventually, I stowed away on a ship and found myself in Wutai. My teacher took me in and trained me, but eventually told me that I didn't belong there, so he gave me five hundred gil and told me to set off."

"That's an interesting past..." she replied softly. "You were free... no constraints... no rules... no boundaries."

Retrieving one more of his pieces from the board, she fell silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"Ever since I can remember I've lived in a world of strict rules and constraining limits. My first memories are of a dirty, decaying orphanage where Tseng found me. I was six when he took me from there and brought me to Midgar. A couple of months later, after I got some proper nourishment, they started training me to become a Turk."

Moving another of his own pieces, he found that he could not take one of hers, and thus did not remove any.

"So, your life was predetermined... I can't tell if it's worse to have complete freedom or no freedom, but even my life in nature had rules. Only the strong survive, and so long as you live in nature, trust nothing. Any mistake can get you killed... it's a life of constant fear that I doubt you would want to live."

"I believe freedom is worth anything... when I was a kid I always wanted to have wings. You know... like an angel. Because wings symbolize freedom; the freedom I always wanted."

She didn't show any trace of bitterness as she stated that, despite the meaning of the words themselves. What did resound in her tone was rather... resignation. Yes, she had resigned herself to living a caged life; at least now it was somewhat easier because of Rock's presence. It was then that he sat in quiet thought, not even taking his turn on the chess board. In that silence, he reached to his side and pulled the sword free. Holding the flat toward Cissnei, she would see him pop out the blue materia from it and into his palm.

"If humans were meant to have wings, we would... but here. This could buy your way out of Midgar, if you take it to the materia vendor up here on the plate. You'd probably even be able to live on it for the rest of your life. You might not be able to fly, but you have feet to carry you around this world."

Blinking at the distinct sound of materia being removed from its socket, she raised her head, her eyes widening at his offer. With her expression soon melting into a sincerely warm smile – the kind she so rarely offered to those around her – the girl shook her head.

"I may desire freedom, but... what would I do out there? My whole life is here, in Midgar, with Tseng and you and the others."

Moving to her feet she stepped over to his side before leaning down and placing a soft kiss onto his cheek.

"Thank you..."

She knew Tseng, Reno and Rude cared for her, but none of them had ever cared so much as to offer her a chance of leaving that city and the life of a Turk behind. When her lips touched his cheek, Rock's skin started to warm in a way that was almost completely unfamiliar to him.

"...You have far more freedom than you would believe. You chose of your free will to stay here. But, you're welcome."

Since he wouldn't just push the materia on her, the male Turk now pushed the sphere back into place. It was only some moments afterwards that Cissnei actually realized just how familiar she'd gotten with him. Shaking off the awkwardness that was trying to take over her, she merely smiled again and moved back toward her seat. However, before she could arrive there, her focus was drawn to the door when the wooden object was violently moved from its place, revealing a rushing Tseng.

"There's been an attack at Mako Reactors Numbers 4 and 6... Wutai troops. Sephiroth is on his way to the President's office. Our orders are to aid SOLDIER in their mission to secure the reactors and rescue the workers. If you can, take some prisoners; the President would love to know how they entered Midgar."

While Cissnei offered a brief nod, Tseng turned his gaze to Rock.

"Change your clothes before you go out. Otherwise SOLDIER might think you're Wutai and cut you down."

Chuckling, Cissnei offered a light wave to both males.

"Well, I'm off then." she winked. "I'll take Mako Reactor 4."

With those words she now left the room, nearly bumping into Sephiroth himself when she turned a corner on her way to the building's exit.

"Very well. I'll go to number four, as well."

Now, Rock slipped over to his locker and pulled out his neatly folded uniform. Moving behind the blinder put up so that the members could dress without being watched, he came out in a minute with his sword at one side, and his handgun at the other. He didn't like guns, but he could use them, and the enemy was also sure to have them. His own had no slots for materia, but he didn't really need any additional ones... Before long, he was out and running along the road; the transports weren't a smart option, since Wutai could bomb them. Fortunately – or unfortunately – the fourth reactor wasn't too far from the main Shinra facility; it took no more than half an hour for Cissnei to get there. It seemed SOLDIER had mobilized fast enough... at least Genesis had, given that he was already there. Not seeing Angeal or Zack around, she imagined the two had gone to the other reactor.

Some minutes afterwards, the Second Class operatives who were supposed to accompany Genesis finally showed up as well, and soon the air filled with the sounds of gun fires and swords clashing. Meeting up with Genesis, the girl took on the task of making sure the workers got out safely, while Genesis and his men stormed the reactor so as to eliminate the Wutai troops. It was Genesis who also informed her that the other Turks who had arrived had been sent out into the streets, since apparently some of the Wutai troops had scattered around, probably in an attempt to infiltrate the main building. It was only minutes later that Rock arrived at the reactor, sword in one hand and gun in the other.

"Cissnei... what's the situation?"

Serene as he drew near despite the conflict, the male glanced about. His senses, however divided, were razor sharp. Meanwhile, there was a single soldier sneaking about through the obscuring shadows. If only he could kill one of the higher ranking fighters of Midgar, then surely he would be promoted! Turning her gaze to the male, the girl now offered light smile.

"Genesis and some of the Seconds went inside to eliminate the Wutai troops. I'm waiting until all the workers are out, then I'll take to the streets. Genesis said some of them scattered about, probably trying to get to the President."

A soft chuckle left her lips at that.

"I'd love to be there and see their faces when they run into Sephiroth."

It was no secret that, despite the rather mutual dislike between the Turks and SOLDIER, she had always admired Sephiroth not just for his devotion but also for his flawless skills.

"Sephiroth...? This battle is as good as over, then."

When he turned his head, however, he saw something coming from the shadows yards away. Upon seeing the gun, he knew it was a Wutai soldier and immediately darted forward. In his own mind, everything had gone into slow motion as he saw the flashes from the rapidly firing gun. With himself as a wall between the attack and Cissnei, he could feel burning holes in his body, a feral spark entering his eyes as he raised his gun. Despite his injuries, his aim was impeccable; the man could only stumble back as a bullet hit his heart, another two entering his brain case with one of them hitting the stem of the organ, causing his immediate death and collapse. Spreading his feet apart in an attempt to keep standing, the bloody bullet holes brought the Turk to one knee, his gun falling to one side. Spitting up blood, he drove his body onward despite the agony. Revenge... it was all he could think of, with his adrenaline rushing as it was. Resetting his materia to put together the Time and All, he let out a roar and brandished the blade, a flash of light filling the air. The spell this would cast on his enemies? Stop. The Wutai soldiers in the vicinity were frozen in place, unable to even speak. Hearing their sounds of resistance cease, Rock grinned and fell forward. He couldn't die without taking the enemy with him, after all...

Cissnei had been about to reply in agreement when the sound of the gun triggered her reflex to turn around, her weapon in hand. When all she could see was the blackness of Rock's suit, she found herself utterly stunned when her mind grasped the fact that he was standing in between her and the soldier who was firing at her. Though her mouth opened, she couldn't speak even if her brain was actively registering every detail of what was happening. Really? She'd never been paralyzed like that in any situation, no matter how hairy. It was only when her ears registered the thud made by his body hitting the ground that she was able to snap out of that trance-like state. For a split second she panicked at the sight of blood filling the thing crevasses between the paving rocks near him. However, adrenaline proved to be her best friend in that situation, offering her mind a razor-sharp edge of focus. Almost robotically reaching into her pocket she retrieved her cell phone whilst kneeling next to Rock to check his pulse.

"Tseng, I need a medical team at Reactor 4. Rock was shot."

Of course, that was a gross understatement; he had literally been turned into a piece of Swiss cheese. The male Turk's response, however, didn't help in the least.

"_I'll call them, but it will take time to mobilize a unit."_

Fortunately, it was about then that Genesis and the other SOLDIER members finally exited the reactor, five of the Wutai soldiers having been taken as prisoners. Upon seeing the two Turks, the First Class stopped without a word, apparently assessing the situation. Upon seeing that, Cissnei lightly bit her lips; she had no idea if he would agree to help her, but she couldn't carry Rock to the hospital by herself and he could die until the medics got to him.

"Look... I know we've had our differences, but... I need your help, Genesis."

Averting his gaze from the dead Wutai soldier to the girl's pleading look, the male then closed his eyes and exhaled a soft sigh.

"Take the prisoners to Headquarters and inform Director Lazard that Reactor 4 is clear."

Exchanging a few glances, the Seconds then promptly executed the order, not wishing to question Genesis on his apparent desire to help the Turks. Once they were gone, the First Class turned toward the two.

"You Turks sure are a handful." he stated while handing his sword to Cissnei. "Do not lose that, or I will be very upset. I'll meet you at the hospital."

With that, he leaned down to cradle the male Turk before making use of the speed given to him by the mako in his body, rushing toward the medical facility. When lifted, Rock dropped his sword, as his muscles had been damaged so severely that he could not keep a grip. Then, when Genesis took him away, the man chuckled.

"I might... be a handful, but... I was the one who cast... Stop on them..."

Turning away from the SOLDIER, he spat his blood before blood loss took its toll and caused him to lose awareness.


	6. First kiss

Soo it took a bit of time, but here's chapter six, all ready and "hot off the press". Enjoy, lovelies ;)

P.S. Every _Final Fantasy_ character belongs to Square Enix. Otherwise I'd probably get a good lecture from Angeal on a daily basis xD

* * *

**First kiss**

Throughout the next two days Cissnei had refused to leave Rock's room, even when Tseng had tried talking some sense into her by saying she needed to rest. She had retrieved the male's sword as well, having placed it on the small table in his room. It seemed that Genesis' help had proven priceless, as the doctors had confirmed that Rock would have been dead by the time the mobile unit would have gotten to him. She would have to think of a way to properly thank the man; regardless, the medics had said that the male Turk would need to remain in the hospital at least three months given the numerous wounds, some of them quite grave, in spite of the fact that they had immediately operated on him to remove the bullets and patch the holes. He would also remain with some scars, but at least he would live. Cissnei didn't quite like the fact that he would be there for so long, but she couldn't just go asking Sephiroth to heal him, despite knowing that the General possessed that ability. However, it was Shinra's technology that would allow what happened next to come to pass; twitching somewhat, Rock started to awaken with a groan. Of course, the combination of ceiling lights and white tiles would cause him to sigh.

"These... lights... did I die?"

Death actually didn't seem to have been so bad, if so. If he'd known this, he wouldn't have been so afraid, as a boy. At the sound of his voice Cissnei now leaned over him, so that he could see her without having to turn his head, and offered him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry to say, but you failed at that." she stated in jest.

Turning somewhat serious, she placed a hand to his forehead; the medics had asked her to periodically check his temperature, since a fever could be a sign of infection in the wounds.

"I don't know if you remember, but Genesis brought you here two days ago. Tseng came to see you yesterday, but you were still out. The doctors operated on you and said you'll need to be here for a while."

"I... remember Genesis bringing me here. Or at least a bit of it..."

His eyes then studied her face, before he lightly laughed at a thought which he spoke aloud.

"But... If I didn't die, why am I face to face with an angel?"

Though he spoke with a hint of a jest, he did find Cissnei to be a beautiful girl; she had those warm eyes, that smooth, fair face and the hair that framed her face so well. That wasn't to mention what he thought about the rest of her, but he wasn't quite in the state of mind to go there. Blinking at his words, the girl then chuckled though not even that was enough to restrain the faint blush creeping into her pale cheeks.

"I think all those bullets affected your sight." she retorted.

However, she did now sit on the edge of the bed rather than on the chair beside it, so that he could look at her when they were talking.

"So how do you feel?"

She didn't expect a positive answer, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She would thank him properly after he recovered enough to leave the hospital. A short laugh was all that left him, until her question. The faint humor in his expression faded ever so slightly before he replied.

"Well, at least I don't feel like I just got shot, anymore. My body feels weak though... but are you okay?"

It was only now that he briefly looked her over. She didn't seem to be wearing any bandages under her clothing, since they would have been quite pronounced. It meant that she hadn't been hit... he had succeeded in protecting Cissnei.

"Yeah... at least, other than being worried sick about you because you were too rash."

It was then that something in her expression changed, her gaze briefly betraying the fact that his deed had somewhat confused her regarding what she felt for him. However, by the time she began speaking again that shade was gone, leaving behind only her usual warmth.

"I'll have to thank you after you get outta here."

"Being rash implies putting no thought into my actions... I was fully aware and thinking of what I was doing. If I'd had a Wall materia, I would have used it, but I didn't... maybe I need to buy an armlet and more materia, before I return to work."

Fortunately, the armlets he could purchase on the plate were far better than anything sold in the slums. After that, he could go to the materia vendor and examine his choices. It was while he spoke that Cissnei once more leaned over him.

"You and your logical answers... just shut up for once."

Still leaning down even as she spoke, like in a sort of trance, she then pressed her lips to his. Since a few days before the attack she'd felt her body urging her toward something, but hadn't been able to pinpoint what it was. And having spent the past two days in the quiet and solitude of Rock's hospital room, she had focused on submitting her mental will to her body, so as to find out just what she wanted. Who would've guessed _this_ was the result? Yet despite the fact that her mind had processed all that within a moment, she couldn't really bring herself to breaking that kiss. It was a sensation unlike anything she'd ever felt before. A few seconds later she finally managed to lean back, her face crimson red and her eyes slightly widened.

"I'm... sorry..."

It was all she could really mutter before she stood and ran out of the room. She knew she should have apologized properly, but at that point her own overflowing emotions frightened her enough that she couldn't stand being in the same room with him. The kiss made his own eyes somewhat widen, so that their gazes matched when she locked eyes with him. When she moved to run, he attempted to turn toward the door to call out for her, but could only cringe before vocalizing.

"Wait!"

Even then, his own face had reddened beyond any point of denying it. Her lips had been like sweet silk, and while the sentiment brought about by that contact was unfamiliar to him, it was something warm that he had wanted to embrace. Three days had passed since that moment and Cissnei hadn't returned to visit him. However, on the third day the door to his room opened; the one who stepped in wasn't a doctor or Cissnei, but Tseng himself.

"Ah, you're awake this time. How do you feel?" he asked smoothly, while closing the door.

His footsteps coming to the door made Rock's mind turn all the possibilities about. He had already known that the audio meant it wasn't Cissnei, since Tseng's steps were somewhat heavier than hers, though he had to conceal his disappointment.

"I'm fine, sir... have you seen Cissnei in the past couple of days?"

Normally, he would have asked how his boss was doing, but with that kiss and the girl fleeing from him, he felt as if there was a strong hand around his heart, starting to squeeze it. Somewhat lowering his gaze, Tseng took a few moments before replying.

"She's fine... at least physically."

Moving around the bed, he stepped over to the window.

"I asked the President to give her some time off. She hasn't come out of her room since she returned to Headquarters."

Crossing his arms, he exhaled a soft sigh.

"Normally, she talks to me about any problems she has; this time I couldn't get her to say a word. Maybe this job is finally starting to get to her. I told them it was a mistake to make her a Turk; she's much too warm and kind for such a job."

Erasing the concern from his face, the male now turned to face his younger colleague.

"The President agreed to give her this time off, on one condition; if she doesn't get better within a week, I'll have to take her to the hospital for a psychological examination."

Rock watched him, his blue oculars dulling at the reality of just how deep Cissnei's reaction to her own behavior had been.

"She can't lose her job... she's given her whole life to the Turks. It has nothing to do with her job, sir. Cissnei... kissed me. After that, she apologized and ran out before I could say anything."

The girl wouldn't leave the Turks, even though he had given her a chance. With such devotion on her part, he couldn't bear to see her suffer that loss. He wouldn't. It was at those words that Tseng's expression somewhat lightened up.

"I see... so she's finally at that age." he stated somewhat contemplatively. "She's been acting so much like an adult, that I assume we forgot she's still a teenager. I suppose it's understandable, though; you did save her life."

Keeping silent for a few moments while he apparently pondered something, the male then moved to the door.

"Don't worry, she won't lose her job. I'll talk to her..."

With that, the Turk left the room without waiting for his colleague's reply. Another five days passed with Rude being his only visitor; neither Cissnei nor even Tseng had returned. However, on the evening of that eighth day, the door to his room opened once more finally revealing Cissnei – dressed in the same outfit she had worn during the first day they had gone together down to the slums – carrying what looked like a small cake box.

"I heard you're allowed to eat sweets now, so I brought you a cake." she stated with her usual smile.

Really, it was as though nothing had happened, if not for the ever present faint reddish hue in her cheeks. Throughout those days, when he was indeed conscious, Rock found himself thinking of Cissnei almost constantly; the kiss, as well as many of the things that had happened before it. Until her voice reached him, he had been daydreaming and gazing out of the window. Would she ever come back, or had that kiss truly been so terrifying for her? He found that he wanted to hold her... but, then he blinked it away at the audio, his thoughts vanishing into the recesses of his mind. Seeing her, he gave a warm smile. She looked as cute as ever...

"I've been craving some cake... come on. We'll sit down and share it."

He found that he had decided on something... he was going to say something to her, while she was there.

"I wasn't going to let you eat all of it, anyway. I don't want you going into a diabetic coma." she chuckled, holding up two forks.

Closing the door, the girl now moved to sit on the bed and placed the cake in between them.

"I got your favorite..."

She'd thought it would be hard to act normally around him after that kiss, but apparently Tseng was right. Once she'd stopped worrying about Rock's reaction, she found that she didn't feel awkward anymore. In fact, ever since that moment she'd been unable to get rid of the sensation his lips had left on hers. So she'd decided to just go with the flow for once... he certainly was too focused on his career; that kiss probably hadn't meant anything to him, anyway.

"Thanks..."

He maintained his facial expression as he watched her come closer and ultimately seat herself by him. It felt so wonderful to have Cissnei at his side again... yet the Turk wanted to have some cake with her before he tried to discuss it, in case she couldn't handle it and retreated from him again. Taking off the cover, she revealed it to be Devil's Food Cake indeed, as she knew that was his favorite. However, after taking just three pieces of it, she set the fork down.

"I think I've had enough, or I'll start feeling nauseous... this is way too sweet to be healthy." she stated, lightly wrinkling her nose. "Don't eat it all at once; I don't want the doctors to get on my case for giving you Diabetes."

In spite of her quite serious expression, however, her tone did keep a joking shade to it. Rock had only eaten one slice and half of another before he quit. Yet, the words that came from her brought yet another smile to his face, his eyes moving to meet with hers. Then, however, his gaze lost its humor as he cleared his throat, feeling warmth return to his cheeks. It was time.

"There was... something I wanted to say to you. It's about what happened last time. There was no reason for you to apologize... I would actually like for it to happen again, and after I get out of here I want to take you out for a date, if you would go with me. I'd really like to see what could develop between us."

When he mentioned their previous encounter, the girl's expression drained of humor despite that ever present shade of warmth. Lowering her gaze to her own hands gathered on her lap, she remained silent for a few moments. Why did her heart have to start pounding again, drowning out her ability to think logically and analyze the situation? She couldn't deny that she had hoped their kiss had meant something to him as well, but she hadn't expected it to become anything more than a fleeting hope.

"Well... I was planning to take you to the beach after you get out of here. You know, to thank you for what you did. A little tan might help the scars fade faster."

Trying to ignore the burning sensation in her cheeks she finally averted her chocolate gaze to him again.

"You can consider that as a date, if you want to." she smiled.

"I'd love to."

It took him a moment to sit up, though as he did so, he remembered the bewildered countenance of Cissnei from their last encounter. Gently reaching to her, Rock pulled her against him. As far as he was concerned, kissing was a step beyond holding someone; it was just fine to backtrack a little and embrace the girl. Blinking at that, the girl took a few moments to relax. This... felt good. True, the only other person who had ever embraced her had been Tseng, but she hadn't expected this to feel so different. Though she avoided leaning against him, to not put pressure on his still healing wounds, she placed a hand onto his chest and gently rubbed his pectoral muscle through the white fabric covering it.

"Does it hurt?"

She knew they had given him painkillers after the surgery, but didn't know if he was still in pain or not.

"No... not right now."

Though he was indeed holding Cissnei, he would rather have been in a better condition, so that they could have enjoyed it more without worrying for whether his muscles would protest. However, he did want to clear everything up so that she wouldn't be so troubled, ultimately risking her job despite what he had told to Tseng.

"Good..." she said softly.

Carefully adjusting her body's weight center, she now placed her head onto his chest and closed her eyes, to enjoy the sound of his heart's pace. She could have actually fallen asleep like that; listening to his heart was even more relaxing than listening to a river's murmur. Throughout his stay, he had gotten better and he had offered her more and more affection. When the doctors had seen fit to let him go, despite having not cleared him for work, he was quick to depart, albeit without his shirt and coat. They had been disposed of, whereas only his pants, underwear, belt, socks and shoes remained intact and had been cleaned for him. However, since he hadn't wanted to walk around without a shirt on, he had kept his hospital gown. By the time he had reached the main hallway, however, Cissnei was just entering the hospital since she knew he was supposed to be released that day.

"You couldn't wait until I got here?" she chuckled.

Offering him a small plastic bag, she then crossed her arms.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go around the streets like that, right? If you want to be my boyfriend, you have to look sharp... all the time."

Over those three months she had grown quite accustomed to the fact of having a lover. It was actually a thought that gave her a new sense of safety and strengthened the idea that she belonged there. And even if her body sometimes craved more than just kisses and hugs, she wasn't about to rush it and have him end up in the hospital again. Her body's needs and desires could wait until he was fully recovered. Rock smiled toward Cissnei as he saw her coming, accepting the bag. Placing it on a coat hook, he removed the gown and tossed it aside, revealing his fairly muscular physique whilst he pulled out and slipped into his shirt, buttoned it up, then tucked it in. After that, he slipped into his coat and adjusted it for comfort.

"...I feel naked without a tie."

Chuckling, he approached his girlfriend and wrapped both arms around her.

"Speaking of looking good... you look beautiful, as always."

"I forgot the tie, but I'm sure Tseng will forgive you today." she retorted in jest.

When he embraced her, she set her arms around his waist, though she still avoided putting too much pressure on his upper body.

"He said you can have another month off. And I want to spend at least half of that month at the beach."

The height difference between them sometimes annoyed her, since she couldn't really surprise him with a kiss unless he was seated or lying down.

"How long of a vacation did he agree to give to you?"

He didn't want to get her in trouble by keeping her at the beach too long. However, Rock now leaned down to kiss the side of her head. He loved the feeling of Cissnei's hair, since it was so wavy and soft. He would have lifted her up to kiss her lips, but he had been discouraged from lifting too much for a few weeks.

"About as much as he gave you. He seems to think you need a babysitter." she retorted in jest once more.

In truth, Tseng only wanted someone to look after Rock; perhaps he sometimes cared too much for his subordinates. But if there was anyone who understood the life of a bachelor, it was Tseng whom Cissnei had never seen so much as dating, much less in a long term relationship. Rock chuckled previous to faintly squeezing her.

"First, I need to go spend a couple of days at home... I haven't been there to keep it clean."

Needless to say, fixing it up would take a little time and effort, but it wouldn't keep them from their departure to the peaceful, sandy beaches.

"Since I'm off work I'll come help you. You're not supposed to make too much effort for at least another month."

Moving away from him she reached into her pocket and withdrew what looked like a shopping list.

"Besides... you're not allowed to eat just anything. You'll need someone to cook you the right food. And I'd better not hear any complaints."

Though she spoke the last words in jest, her expression was so serious that anyone would have believed she wasn't joking around. His gaze moved down to her face, studying it for a moment. He missed having someone to care for him, and despite having given away his freedom to join the Turks, he had found what he had been questing for... it was her.

"You are such a wonderful girlfriend."

There was no joking or playfulness in his tone; Rock was entirely serious. Blinking at that, she then settled her expression into a warm smile though it wasn't quite the same as those she offered everyone; the smiles she offered him now expressed a loving shade that was meant only for him.

"Let's go shopping; you need some exercise anyway."

After being forced to almost constantly lie in bed for three months, she imagined his muscles would appreciate that they would be put to use again.

"Yeah..."

Raising his hand somewhat, the male slid his palm against her cheek and caressed it. After several seconds, he sidestepped her to continue on his way. However long he had been stuck in that place, the Turk still knew his way around. Going to the grocery store didn't seem all that tedious with her...


End file.
